


Domestic Bliss

by Verai



Series: Neighborly Affection [8]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mention of Impregnation, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: You thought long and hard about this. Finally, you decided that yes, you’d move in with Arthur. And what better way to celebrate your new cohabitation than by having a fun time with your man.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: Neighborly Affection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385647
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	1. Side A - High Honor

**Author's Note:**

> It took me no time at all to write the low honor part. Took me forever and a day to write the high honor part. Jeez, what’s wrong with my brain?

It took you a few months, but you’d finally pared down all of your worldly belongings, figuring out what was trash and what you wanted to keep. You had Marie Kondo’d the fuck out of your apartment, and now you were left with the essentials and the things that sparked joy. You lived pretty minimally already, given that most of your interests lay in your computer anyway.

Also during these three months, you had been scoping out larger apartments with Arthur; you had been adamant about having an apartment with two bathrooms. You looked at two bedroom and three bedroom apartments, trying to figure out what you two could afford. Being on the more frugal side, Arthur suggested going for the two bedroom, even though part of you really wanted that extra room as your own.

“I ain’t got much, you know that,” he had said in regards to his own sparsely furnished room.

You finally found a place within your budget that had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and an in-unit washer and dryer. It was a dream.

Granted, it was a little farther from your workplace than before, but it was the same distance for Arthur, so you figured you’d take the extra fifteen minutes on your commute if it meant having those amenities. 

For three weeks, you packed and moved all of your things and all of Arthur’s & Isaac’s things to the new apartment. It was tough, annoying, and tiring. You also discovered that you and Arthur worked quite well together, knowing when to yield to the other’s commands. He took orders well, not arguing with you and not “mansplaining” as much as you had feared.

The two of you finished setting up Isaac’s room first, just in time for his week to be living with you two. His week at Arthur’s happened to coincide with your first week in the new apartment, which wasn’t your ideal schedule. You had wanted to clean up a bit more, get used to the place before suddenly having to get used to a small child living with you. You wondered how you would handle it; after all, you loved the little guy, but babysitting him and actually living with him were two different things.

***

You need not have worried. Though he was generally a good child, you managed to remain patient when he was throwing a tantrum. Arthur was impressed with the way you handled him, considering that he often just tossed Isaac into his room until he cooled off.

Your work schedules were a little tricky, but you managed to make it work. You would take him to school and Arthur would pick him up after work, since his work shift was a couple hours earlier than yours.

During the week, you and Arthur also managed to get everything put away; furniture was in place, shelves were filled with books and knick knacks, and the kitchen was organized. Even little Isaac helped, when he wasn’t doing homework. By the end of the week, you were sad to see him go, having gotten accustomed to him being around. 

***

When Arthur came back from dropping Isaac back off with his mother, you had finished laundry, putting the last of Isaac’s shirts away in his room. Arthur came into Isaac’s room, seeing you close the drawer.

“You look like a mom,” he idly commented.

Turning to look at him in surprise, you cocked your head at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He shrugged. “I mean, you look all carin’ and such,” he mumbled, gesturing vaguely. 

You laughed at his attempt to explain. “That’s sweet of you to say. I never really thought about being a mother. Right now, I just want to figure out my life a little longer before I go and create another life, you know?”

“I know,” Arthur said as he nodded and held his hand out to you. “C’mon.”

“Where’re we going?”

“We ain’t had the place to ourselves since we moved in here. I think it’s time we celebrated livin’ together,” he said, a sly smile growing on his face.

“Arthur, it’s barely noon.”

“Ya ever heard of a nooner, darlin’?”

“Arthur!”

He laughed as he pulled you into the bedroom, leaving the door wide open. Picking you up and tossing you onto the bed, he pulled off his shirt and came after you, prowling like a beast on the hunt. 

“Yer all mine, sweetheart,” he rumbled as he reached for you, cupping your face in his big, warm hands before leaning down. “All mine.”

His lips caressed yours, a whisper of a touch, gently teasing as you tried to kiss him. Back and forth, playing hard to get, he would nip in for a quick, chaste kiss before pulling away, kissing the tip of your nose, the corner of your mouth, your cheek, your forehead. Every time you tried to turn your head towards him, his hands kept you still, until he had his fill. 

“Arthur,” you whined. “Let me kiss you.”

“All you had to do was ask,” he said with a grin, his eyes shining with mischief.

Then he leaned in slowly, his eyes fluttering close as his lips met yours, fully and wholly. A small sound of pleasure left him as he let his body cover yours, his arms wrapping around you and holding you tight against his bare chest. He slowly rolled you over so he wasn’t crushing you, his hands finding their way under your shirt, his rough fingers grazing along your skin.

Arthur fumbled with your bra clasps for a few moments, cursing under his breath. You didn’t bother helping him, instead letting him flounder some more before he finally stopped and gripped your hips instead.

“Could ya help me out, darlin’?”

“All you had to do was ask,” you teased, echoing his previous statement.

“You sassy girl,” he said, his voice lowering. “Do I need to teach you how to behave?”

“Maybe,” you replied with a wink as you sat up, took off your shirt, and undid your bra, flinging it over your shoulder. Taking his hands off your hips and placing them onto your exposed breasts, you gyrated your hips, wantonly rubbing yourself against his hardening shaft like you were in heat.

“Need me, sweetheart?”

“Yes, please,” you breathed.

Arthur reached up and helped you out of your pants, his hands sliding over your bare ass as you got up on your knees and let your pants slide down your thighs before you rolled onto your back and started kicking them off. Sitting up, Arthur helped pull them off of you, his hands running up and down your legs.

“Beautiful,” he murmured as he rolled in between your legs and spread you open. “I can’t get enough of ya.” Leaning in, he licked your core, glancing up at you and winking before he dived in, delving his tongue inside, moaning as he tasted you.

You dug your hands into his hair and sighed happily as he worshipped you with his mouth. He didn’t stop, even when you begged for his cock, even when you warned him that you were close. And when his lips wrapped around your clit and he pressed his tongue against it, swiping up and down in rapid licks, you cried out with your release, wrapping your legs around his head, your hips spasming as he continued to suck and lick until you were laying on the bed, wrung out and sated. His hips jerked into the mattress after one long moan from you, and he quickly got up and removed his pants.

“Your voice, darlin’, just does things to me. Need to be inside of ya.”

Crawling back over you, he angled his cock and slipped inside of your wet channel, letting out a soft groan as he sunk in fully. He buried his face into the crook of your neck and took a deep breath.

“Goddamn, you feel so good,” he rumbled as he began to pump his hips, leaning down to give you a passionate kiss, the taste of your essence still lingering on his tongue. Then he propped himself up on his elbows and gazed at you lovingly, softly moaning as he made love to you, taking his time with each thrust, making sure that you felt every inch of him.

“Arthur,” you whimpered, moving your hips to meet his. “Faster, please, I need you to fuck me!”

“Anythin’ fer you, darlin’,” he whispered as he sped up his pace, lifting himself up and using gravity to pound harder into you, cursing as he succumbed to his baser needs. “Fuck, so good…”

“Come inside me,” you begged, rolling your hips to meet his thrusts, reaching down to stroke your clit rapidly, chasing that glorious high. In a haze of lust and inspiration, with no time to second guess yourself, you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him on top of you, pressing his body against yours. You nibbled his earlobe before whispering, “Put a baby in me.”

Arthur suddenly came with a shout followed by a long moan, his hips crushing yours as he emptied himself inside of you. He reached down and grabbed your ass, lifting you upwards slightly to keep as much of his come in you as he slowly slipped out of you.

“Wow, didn’t realize that was a trigger for you,” you joked.

Arthur shrugged. “I didn’t either, ‘till you said it.” He wrapped his arms around you and rolled over, draping you over his body as he lay on his back, casually playing with your hair. The look in his eyes was so tender that your breath caught and your heart pounded.

“Arthur?”

“Hm?”

“Whatcha thinking about?”

He smiled. “Nothin’.”

You poked his cheek. “C’mon, tell me. Please?” You gave him your biggest puppy eyes and pouted.

Arthur laughed softly. “Alright. Just don’t… don’t run away.”

“I would never!”

“I was just picturin’ you… with a baby. Our baby.”

You swallowed. This was serious talk. But the thought didn’t repulse you nor scare you. In fact, the thought warmed your heart. If it was with Arthur, you weren’t frightened of a new future. You smiled at him and put your hands on his cheeks.

“That’s a beautiful thought, Arthur. Maybe someday.”

You had seen a lot of his smiles, many different kinds of smiles from him.

But his smile at this very moment? It was the most beautiful smile you had ever seen.


	2. Side B - Low Honor

For the past three months, you and Arthur hunted for an apartment that matched your budgets; you were a little selfish, demanding that you have two bathrooms, one for Isaac and one for the two of you, and he easily gave in, admitting that it would be nice to have separate bathrooms. He wiggled his eyebrows as he said it. You smacked his arm for the implication, smiling all the while.

You finally did find an apartment that worked out: a two-bedroom & two-bathroom unit not too far from the highway. It was a little closer to Isaac’s school, though it was a little farther from work for you. But it had an in-unit washer & dryer, so you could live with that.

You also discovered that you and Arthur butted heads at first when it came to completing a task, but at the end, the two of you always managed to figure out the best way to do it. Even if it meant shooing the other person away and just doing it alone.

You had packed all of the stuff you wanted to keep and sold or donated the rest, which wasn’t that much, since you had lived pretty minimally since college. Arthur, on the other hand, lazily threw his stuff into boxes with no rhyme or reason, and you found yourself tearing your hair out when it was time to unpack.

It took three weeks, coming by after work and most of the day on the weekends, to clean and pack and then unpack at the new apartment. You had barely gotten Isaac’s room ready before it was time for him to show up for the week.

***

Arthur was a pretty good dad. You knew that because Isaac was such a good kid, but knowing it, and seeing it in action, were two different things. Whenever Isaac had a tantrum, Arthur would pick him up and set him in his room, standing watch as Isaac screamed and yelled, and when he was done, Arthur would calmly ask him if that got him anything, and Isaac would always sulk and say “no,” so begrudgingly that you had to stifle a laugh.

You would drop off Isaac at school, and Arthur would pick him up after work, and every day like clockwork, Isaac would do his homework and then help with some small chores. You were horrified at first when you discovered that Arthur let him use a knife, but after seeing him carefully use the small knife for cutting fruit under Arthur’s supervision, you decided that it was alright. As long as you didn’t have to watch him while doing that.

When Sunday finally rolled around and it was time to send off Isaac, he gave you a hug, a kiss on the cheek, and said he liked having you around.

It was a nice feeling.

***

While you waited for Arthur to return from dropping Isaac off at his mom’s, you cleaned up his room and did laundry. By the time Arthur came back, everything was done and put away, and you were staring at the pantry, wondering what to do for lunch.

“Welcome back,” you said, glancing over your shoulder to see him come back into the apartment, a grin on his face. “Why are you smiling like that?”

Arthur’s grin only grew more salacious. “Because we ain’t had time to ourselves in this place.”

You closed the pantry and turned just in time to see him kick off his shoes at the door and stalk towards you, taking off his shirt. He threw it onto the sofa on his way towards you.

“Arthur!”

He only chuckled as he finally reached you, cornering you in the kitchen. You were backed up against the counter, his hands gripping the counter edge as he leaned down, his eyes darkened with lust.

“Been waitin’ all week to have ya,” he growled before taking your lips in a hungry kiss. He nearly snarled as he pressed his hard body against yours, his hands coming up under your shirt to undo your bra with deft movements. He pulled back just long enough to pull your shirt over your head and your bra with it, tossing them over his shoulder before he returned to ravage your mouth.

His hands grabbed your tits, squeezing them as he thumbed your nipples. You moaned at his insistent touch, letting out a surprised squeak when he pressed his knee between your legs to force them open so he could step between and rub his hard bulge against you. His hands wandered down to your ass, and he squeezed you there too, making low sounds of enjoyment.

“Need you,” he mumbled as he grabbed the hem of your yoga pants and pulled them down along with your panties. Wasting no time, he pressed his fingers against your core and stroked, finding you already wet. “You need my cock, baby?”

“Fuck yes,” you hissed, rolling your hips against his hand. He chuckled before he grabbed your hips and lifted you up onto the counter. Spreading your legs, he leaned down and shoved his face between them, his tongue immediately going for your core.

You let out a wordless cry as he hungrily devoured you, his mouth and tongue feeling like absolute heaven. He knew just how to make you moan, how to make you tighten your thighs around his head and grip his hair in your hands. Arthur was relentless, eating you out like a starving man, desperate for your release.

He slipped two fingers into your pussy and went to suck on your clit, and that was enough to make you come, your hips jerking forward as he reached up to grab a breast, fondling you playfully as you writhed on the counter. Your head leaned back and you moaned until the orgasm ebbed away, leaving you feeling zoned out and relaxed.

“We ain’t done,” Arthur said as he stood up and wiped your slick away from his mouth. Pulling you off the counter, he turned you around and bent you over. He stepped forward and unzipped his jeans, pulling out his hard cock. Rubbing the head of his shaft around your opening, spreading your slick around, he gave you a quick spank before he pushed inside of your relaxed body easily.

“Yer body knows what it needs,” he joked as he slid home, holding you close. He wrapped a hand around your neck and forced you to look at him. “My only fuck toy,” he rumbled before kissing you, making you taste yourself on his lips before he began rolling his hips, taking you with swift, strong strokes.

“You. Feel. So. Damn. Good,” he gritted out each word with each slam of his hips, his hands gripping your hips once more as he fucked you wildly. His rhythm became erratic, his grunts louder, before he suddenly pulled out of you.

“C’mere,” he said as he pulled you towards the dining table. Laying you down upon the cold wood, he spread your legs and slammed back into you, taking your ankles over his shoulders. Reaching down to thumb your clit, he grinned at you, smug and satisfied.

“Tell me what you want, my li’l fuck toy.”

“I want you to shoot your load inside me!” you gasped, thinking of the most dirty thing you could possibly say. You felt like a porn star, with the way he was pounding into you, his cock filling you oh so perfectly with each thrust.

“Oh, you’ll get it, baby. I’ll give it all to ya,” he growled, letting your legs fall from his shoulders to wrap around his waist before pulling you up to his chest. His heavy breathing was harsh in your ears as he reached for your ass and held you tight. “Hold onto me.”

You wrapped your arms around his torso and hung on for dear life as he fucked you hard and fast, racing towards his climax. He angled his cock in just the right way to rub against your center, and together, you came around him as he emptied himself inside of you, letting out a series of curses as he held you close, staying inside of you for as long as he could.

Arthur finally stepped away when you shifted your legs, feeling his essence dripping down your thighs and onto the table.

“Dammit Arthur, now we have to clean up.”

He laughed. “Let’s head to the shower first.” He picked you up and carried you, your arms and legs wrapped around him. 

“Besides, we haven’t fucked in here yet,” he said while giving you a wicked smile upon entering your shared bathroom.

You rolled your eyes in exasperation, but the eager smile and flush of desire in your body begged to differ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, HH Arthur is all about starting a family, while LH Arthur just wants to be selfish and enjoy you for a little longer. One more story after this, fam!


End file.
